Fragile Things
by Sedaytion
Summary: Is that Werewolf at Grandmother's house really called Gaignun Kukai? And what on earth will happen to Red when trying to go home? With her lover trying to eat her, and a white headed man trying to kill her, will she ever get back home from Grandmothers?
1. Someone Call An Abulance!

**|| Fragile Things ||**

_**Someone call the ambulance!**_

_**There's gonna' be an accident,**_

_**I'm coming up on infra-red, forget your running I can find you …**_

**Xenosaga – Red Riding Hood ****[Twisted Fanfiction from a **_**twisted**_** mind]**

**|| Chapter One ||**

_I'm not doing introductions, comments or anything of the sort this time. Just read, enjoy and perhaps drop me a small review._

Red quite liked the cold days of October. She especially liked the final day of the orange and brown coloured month; the wonderful day of Halloween. Already her outfit was sorted out, something vampirelistic (she didn't know whether that was a word or not but she paraded it off her tongue like it were so) and horrifying. The fifteen year old was ever so grateful to her Grandmother who had decided to create the outfit for her, but once the teenager learned her Grandmother was ill, she had to repay her someone and this was the perfect way. The outfit was still not done but it was close enough, and besides; who was she not to help out her own family when they were sick? Mother was defiantly not going to help her; Red had overheard many horrible conversations with raised voices during her visits there. And Father … well Grandmother wasn't his mother, and Red's parents had split up many years ago so he was out of the picture. Once she had told Mother she would be going to visit Grandmother she got the usual telling she was a good girl, and she was proud of her for being so kind and loving. And as usual, Red just sighed this off and walked to the kitchen.

With a cream coloured basket on the black counter top, Red's hands shuffled through the cupboards and shelves, finding whatever her Grandmother would like to eat. Eventually, she had filled the basket with an assortment of cheese, a loaf of fresh bread her mother just brought, chocolates and a bottle of wine Mother said she would enjoy. With them in the basket along with a bottle of coke with wonderfully delicious fizzy liquid and a packet of cookies for herself and the journey, she lifted the slightly heavy basket up with a grin and left the house. It was a little after five in the evening, when the sun was beginning to set already.

Red was dressed simply; her bright red hair was tied back and shinning in the faint sun light. It was the reason she had gotten her name; once it had been a simple brown shade until two years ago when she had dyed it, and eventually adopted the name 'Red'. She was wearing a pair of dark blue denim jeans, a long sleeved brown shirt and a red hooded cape she had tied around her neck. The material's to her clothes were silky and smooth, smelling off fresh cinnamon and something else sweet. Around her neck was a beautiful silver necklace with a doll dangling happily from the end and her footwear was a pair of dark coloured trainers, something comfy and easy to wear for the walk to Grandmother's house.

It wasn't too far away. A simple walk through the streets of Miltia, and eventually she would come to the extraordinarily large woods, virtually in the middle of nowhere. Whenever she would leave Miltia and the city, she felt a strange relief; as if her soul finally had room to expand and grow. This feeling was what she was longing for as she worked, what made her deal with the slight ache she eventually got in her legs. And finally, after the half an hour city walk, she had that feeling of her soul expanding thanks to the orangey coloured, dying leaves.

The edge of the woods was bathed in beautiful orange, part of the sun creeping on show but soon it would be out fully, engulfing the world in darkness; leaving the people to depend upon themselves for a source of light. Luckily, if needs be and she walked a little slower, she had a torch packed in her basket. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to use it.

The twisted branches of the trees came up and over her; high, high above her head as she finally walked inside of the wood, a strange chill moving around and wrapping around her caused her skin to tremble and shiver.

"Where ya goin'?"

The almost rough, childish voice caused Red to jump half a mile. She hadn't walked barely ten steps into the woods before she was rudely scared out of her skin. Snapping her head behind her instantly, she expected to meet eyes with a tall, probably muscular man; wanting something from her she wouldn't happily give up. But after some fast breathing and making her eyes focus, little Red soon found herself facing with a boy; give or take a few years younger then herself. His hair was too a maroon shade, his eyes bright blue unlike her bland silver ones. There was a hyper look about him, something childish like his looks, excitable and young. And despite the cold air around them, seemed happy to have his arms to his side; far from his body, unlike Red who had her limps close together to keep that warmth she had left inside of her.

"Um … e-excuse me?" she managed to stutter, still stunned by the sudden appearance in front of her.

"Where are you going?" he repeated, his eyes bright. "You don't want to go down there, you'll get lost."

Red gave a small frown. "I go down here almost every other day to go visit my Grandmother. I don't know who the hell you are, but there is no reason for you to pry."

"I was just checking," the boy replied defensively, raising his hands. "Dangerous late at night, y'know?"

"It's about six in the evening," Red countered, now becoming annoyed by the random visitor. "Now, if you don't mind, I have a walk ahead of me."

"Alright, but if need's be, my name's Rubedo," he smiled at her and to be polite, Red smiled back and nodded at his name.

"Red," she answered. "Or Rose. Red Rose," she grabbed her hair in her free hand to explain to him the reason she had given two names. "Now, I must go."

"Yeah," Rubedo nodded, looking down to the dirty path they both stood on for a second. "Good luck."

Red couldn't help but give him a frown at his words, letting him know how strange she though them to be without giving any of her own. Gently, slowly to not seem rude, she turned her back to him and soon began to walk down the path. But, as she walked she could only hear her own footsteps, her own feet kicking and moving the gravel and dirt. Looking over her shoulder, she gave another frown. The boy, Rubedo, had silently moved from the path. With a great sigh, she turned her eyes back in front of her and walked on guard, not wanting to make herself look to be a fool if someone else wanted to randomly say hello to her.

Red hadn't remembered a time when it had been so creepy out in the woods. As she walked, she tried to think of simple reasons as to why the hairs on the back of her neck were pointing up without her permission; perhaps it was because of the encounter with Rubedo. Yeah, that was most likely it. That little kid had probably shaken her up, that was it and only it. There were creatures in the woods, true, but nothing more then foxes, rabbits, birds or even the odd dear.

No people, no murder's and defiantly no rapists. She was safe, just like she was every other time she walked down the familiar path.

But still, why couldn't she shake it off? It was like every shadow she passed was moving. She knew it was ridiculous but she _thought_ something was there; something in the shadows at a faraway distance, watching her, just watching. It was in the twisted trees, out of her sight but she knew it was there; the moving shadow was keeping pace with her.

It was a relief when she came upon her Grandmother's house; her feet in front of the squeaky, iron gate. The house was a small cottage, with a small second floor that had a two bedrooms; one she considered to be her own. The outside of the house was surrounded by the twisted trees, their branches holding onto each other and looking like frail bones in the dark light. There were no lights on apart from a single outdoor one, just beside the black front door of the house. The light was bright enough to even show the bright blue colours of the flowers Grandmother had planted not too long ago in her front Garden. With a small smile on her face, Red unlatched the gate that stood just under her waist, opened it and let herself inside before closing it behind her.

It took her all that time to realize the lights _inside_ Grandmother's house were off. Damn, she was cursing herself on the inside. Why did she have to be late? So, so spectacularly late. Grandmother was probably annoyed with her now or most likely upset. Yeah, it seemed it would be the second one and a pang of guilt ran up into her heart. Here she was, late and she didn't quite get why. Her feet had moved faster then usual due to that shadow following her constantly, and she knew the woman was ill so why … why was Grandmother already in bed? Was she actually that ill she was bedridden and unable to do anything?

If so, a basket filled with goodies that weren't really that tasty would not help her whatsoever. With a sigh leaving her lips, Red now walked almost slowly to the door of Grandmother' house before putting her slightly shaking hand on the handle. She pushed it down and pushed up shoulder up to the door, and with her weight, knocked into it; trying to open it. To her surprise, the door did not budge and she sighed once more.

Bending down, she lifted up a small flowerpot and searched underneath the shadows for it. The cobble ground was cold against her fingertips and her knuckles kept scraping on the wall, and slowly a cold shiver grew up her arm and waited for her to shake until it disappeared. Just as her eyes caught the glimpse of the key, the light reflecting on its silver material, something shook behind her.

The sudden noise caught her off guard, and still crouched, she turned her head around sharply, gasping for air to feed her lungs. It was hard to see, her eyes were struggling to focus to things a few feet in front of her; where the light was failing to reach. The bushes and trees she could see were perfectly still, some autumn leaves shook from the air. The noise she heard sounded like something moving in the bushes yet she couldn't see a thing. Blinking a few times, she continued to look, trying to catch anything. As she looked, her hands grabbed the ice cold key.

When she had it in her possession, she stood up straight, still looking ahead. In her ear she heard the flower pot move slightly from her movement and ignored it, focusing on something else. For those seconds when she was froze, listening intently, she neither saw nor heard anything; the world empty. With a slight sigh of relief, she turned to the door and slipped the key into the keyhole. A twist, a click and a movement of the lock and in a second the house was open to her.

There was a crack of a tree behind her and again she nearly jumped out of her skin, darting her eyes around as she clung onto the door handle. Just forest noises. Simply, just noises the forest made all the time; nothing major to worry about. Well, nothing to worry about at all; it wasn't as if one of the deer were going to come out and ear her. She was safe, especially if she just opened up the door and entered the warm house.

Remembering about the door, she turned back to it and pushed it open happily. A soft air of warmth cuddled around her skin as she walked into the small, dark hallway and quickly shut the door behind her. She slipped the key into the lock, but strangely hadn't thought to lock it. Putting the basket down on the, what looked black due to the lack of light, floor, Red let her hands run across the bumpy wall in search for the light switch. In a click, the soft yellow painted hall was shown in light; the floorboards under her were a chocolate colour and were like that for the rest of the house.

Then it dawned on her; the house was _warm_, the heating still running. There was a strange silence she noticed too clinging around her. Was Grandmother even in.

"Hello? Grandma? Grandma?" Red called, walking foreword.

_Nothing._

"Grandma, it's Red. Hello?"

_Silence._

The bedroom was on the end of the hall. The door was open. Grandmother would've heard her; would've heard her open the door, step inside and turn on the light. Hell she would've heard her calling out her name, asleep or not; she was a light sleeper. She _would_ have heard and Red _knew_ that. Slowly, she turned to the first door by her; the living room, where there were tons of drawings she had done as a child. There were creepy dolls that sent chills up Red's skin and white and blue check patterned cloths on the sofa; some threads and needles on a table by the window. Everything how it was, apart from no Grandmother. How about the kitchen? No, nothing in the yellow and white coloured kitchen apart from a used plate and glass just begging to be washed up and put away. There were a few crumbs on the counter top and nothing more. Red frowned and left the kitchen light on, feeling soothed with it for some reason.

With a sigh, she went back into the hallway, glancing over family pictures as she walked. There were pictures of Red, and pictures of her mother, Grandmother's daughter but in none of them were the two girls together. Red was never with Mum, Mum was never with Red. Mum was never with Grandmother either; the woman seemed to distance herself to family quite a bit and then would moan and complain no one in the family truly liked her. It saddened Red as she walked down the hall, thinking of creepy old-time things. Red was like a second daughter to her Grandmother, they were close like a mother and daughter, and the thing that saddened her was that she should've been this close to her own mother. Or her own Mother should have been in the hall instead of her; taking care and making sure Grandmother was okay. Still, Red didn't mind; just as long as she were to find Grandmother safe and sound she wouldn't care whatsoever.

And then in dawned on her. Grandmother's best friend was Valeria, the old woman who lived somewhere in Miltia. The likelihood of Grandmother popping in for just a cup of coffee was strong, and Red knew from past experience the 'Cup of coffee' usually turned into a late night thing, with one of them getting drunk and as Red turned to the bathroom rather then Grandmother's room, she hoped it would be Valeria that night.

She couldn't look after a drunk, ill Grandmother. Especially one who would suffer a hangover in the morning.

In a click, she had switched on the light for the small bathroom and was rooting around the toothbrush holder for her own red, of course, one. She brushed her teeth happily, washed her face and hangs and brushed down her soft hair before tying it back once more; neater then it had been. Once cleaned and refreshed, Red left the bathroom and decided now to remove her shoes. She put her trainers beside the front door, and then locked the door with a swift turn of her fingers. As she picked up the basket and headed into the kitchen, she felt the usually warm and welcoming house have a strange, isolated and dark feeling to it. Feeling on the edge, she opened the basket and carefully took the things out, putting everything in the cupboards or the fridge. She kept out her bottle of coke and once done, opened the lid and took a swig of it, realizing just how thirsty she was.

The bubbling liquid running down her throat felt better then usual. Her muscles relaxed as she leaned her back on the counter and glanced around the kitchen. She checked the locks of the windows in the Kitchen, moved to the living room to do the same and went back into the hallway. Grandmother's room was still in darkness, and she couldn't help but shiver slightly; having an urge to have every light in the house on, rather then just the few.

Red carefully made her way to Grandmother's room, putting her hand on the door frame as she walked inside the darkness, not too sure where she was going. She could remember the slight look of Grandmother's room so it wasn't too hard to walk without bashing her leg or hip on furniture or an object. But this time, she noticed, a few of the objects look strangely peculiar. The curtains were drawn, so it was literally impossible to see what was in the room and her hands were now almost frantically searching for that light switch; those strange shapes and figures freaking her out ever so slightly.

Over the opposite side of the bed was something big, odd shaped and dark; dark as black. It sent shivers up her spine as she turned her head, reaching out for the bedside table where she knew a lamp lay.

And then that huge, shaggy shape opposite her shifted, and leapt towards her with a grunt.

Red opened her mouth to scream, to let loose all her shock and fear but the thing had cleared the bed in one leap and bore her to the floor; the impact knocking all the air from her lungs. Shooting pain cracked through her bones but still she wanted to scream. Who would hear her? No one probably, she was so far away from people, from places and from safety so screaming became the least of her problems. She thrashed and squirmed her forearms and somehow managed to get up onto her feet. She scrambled out of the hall, feeling like she only just learned how to walk.

There was a bang behind her followed by a sharp crash of something, making her unwillingly turn her head back. Before her eyes had a chance to focus, warm paws were slammed into her chest as it lunged once more, pushing her down onto the ground again. This crash hurt more then the last, her head hit the floor so hard she was dazed as the creature began to crawl on top of her. She could feel the heated weight pushing against her small body, the creature putting its paws harder on her chest. It only just dawned on her how the thing was more of a creature, despite the fact she was trying to tell herself they were fingers gripping her brown shirt rather then paws. She could feel a puff of hot breath on her face, and she shifted her head slightly, blinking a few times as she forced her grey eyes to focus.

Inches from her eyes, another pair stared back, a bright emerald shade and big. Too big.

She finally made a pained cry as she felt weight being pushed onto her ribs as the creature lifted itself away slightly by a few inches. Her ribs were protesting the weight painfully, begging for it to go away but her mind didn't care for it was too absorbed in the face above her.

She heaved in a deep breathe, letting a scream leave her lips in absolute terror. The face was hairy, long and snouted. The ears … They … They were like a pair of dog ears; ones that belonged on a wolf. Not meant for a human; they flicked as she began to slowly stop screaming; her throat already feeling raw. How loud had she yelled? Or how long had she been staring up at the creature, yelling?

It decided it wanted to send her into a madness of fear by drawing its lips back into a snarl, letting her stare are long, curved teeth strung with saliva. They were nothing of a human sort; again they were something that belonged to a dog. No, dog was too small; these were defiantly wolf teeth, large, large wolf teeth perfect for ripping and tearing apart skin; chewing muscle. A low growl slipped from his throat as it stared intently at her eyes, almost as if it had never set eyes upon a human so close before. All she could do was push her head back, making small whimpers of fear as she tried to get hold of her breath, hold of her mind. She was pinned to the floor by something she could only describe as a Werewolf; a black furred werewolf with bright jade shaded eyes. Neither of them were moving, it was breathing faster then her though, and she cringed as it finally decided to move its head.

Its damp, warm nose began to sniff her hair at her parting, which was on the right side. She felt every hair around that area move as it breathed outwards, and then breathed in her scent. Time seemed to have frozen as she felt the nose move, gently skimming her cheek skin; almost touching her, and finally resting at her neck. It snuffed at her neck, its muzzle showing strength by pushing her chin up and tilting her head back, showing her throat. She panicked now. It was going to kill her. Rip out its throat. Leave her in the hallway. Let Grandmother could home to see her Granddaughter spread on the hall floorboards, that had changed to a wine red colour thanks to her blood.

Red wanted it to stop, she could barely breathe, barely think but she felt ever nerve in her body alight with a burning fire. Her mouth was horribly dry, her vision was surprisingly sharp despite her dulled out mind, and terror was overwhelming her; burning into her skull like something she had never felt before. Her lungs were aching, craving air she couldn't bring herself to bring but in short, rare gasps. She could feel the slick wet tongue of the creature slid out of its mouth, sliding across her collar bone as she continued to wince. Her heart pounded quicker then ever as a forepaw decided to cling to collar of her shirt.

She felt the tongue return back to its mouth, and slight relief came to her. But it was quickly swiped away as she felt the nose pushing under her shirt. Red whimpered again as she felt the tongue push against the skin that covered her pounding heart. The creature took a great interest just above her breast, feeling her heart pounding quickly on its nose, possibly hearing it with its sharp ears. It grunted and pulled its face back, looking straight into her eyes again.

It put its left forepaw on the back of her head, putting its claws deep into her hair. She winced as it brought its nose back, nuzzling and sniffing her hair. She heard the wet saliva in his mouth as it let its tongue out once more, and was soon licking down her hair. It was rough with its movements, moving her head with each lick and all she could do was lye and wait for it all to be over. She could hear it as it snarled, twisting her head sharply to the side. Another snarl. Another missed heartbeat.

She made a little cry as a forepaw tore out her hair bobble, setting her red hair free. Her hair was pulled as she did so, and the cry made him horribly growl lowly. She looked up and saw its teeth close to her face. With a sudden scream, she found herself gaining energy and the creature moved at the most perfect of times for her to suddenly sweep from under it.

Red crawled at first at a lightning bolt speed, kicking and thrashing her legs incase it decided to grab her once more. She scrambled to her feet, body shaking and trembling and feeling exactly like jelly. A cold sweat had appeared on her face as she reached out, for anything; anything to use as a weapon, to protect herself. Finding nothing in the hall for her to grab, she made a loud gasp and turned her head back.

The creature was up, slowly pacing towards her. Its body was covered in the raven coloured fur, its chest broad; muscles sticking out from every corner of its body. A tail flickered behind it as it moved; its back slightly curved as it parted its claws. They were long, its forepaws padded like a dogs, but too big; again it looked more like a Wolf. God, it was horrifying; she was face to face with an almost giant Wolf, a Werewolf; that was all she could call it.

And she knew dinner was on its mind.

"Shit …" her first word was like a gasp of air; a relief to express something and a relief to get air. Her clammy hands moved around, wanting something; just _something_. She made a squeal as she took her final resort; darting to the kitchen. The door was closer to the creature then it was to her, but it was a good choice. Her legs had worked well and ran her into the kitchen. She grabbed the chair, threw it to the floor behind her, hearing it scrap across the floor. A second scrap told her the creature was close and had just knocked it.

Panting now, she reached out for the knife holder, grabbing the largest black handle. Red pulled out the knife, watching as it shook between her fingers and wasted no time to turn to the creature and point it threateningly to it. She had no idea whether the creature knew what a knife could do, or if she could use it and win against it but she didn't care. It was a last resort but how could it come to that? What in the world did she expect to happen? For the creature to turn and run away or for her Grandmother to come home?

Thinking of her Grandmother made that idea of her being with Valeria become less likely in her head, but she didn't dwell on it.

The thing wasn't having a second meal. At least she hoped not.

The creature was now stood still, contemplating her with its emerald eyes; looking carefully and watching. She began to tremble, slowly taking a step back. She felt her back collide with the side of the counter and gulped. The ears of the creature perked up and it bent its back, looking as if it were about to pounce. She held onto her weapon tighter as it took a deep sniff at the air. The emerald eyes searched her face, sniffing and then looked up and down her body.

Then the creature turned and fled.

Red jumped at the loud crash of the back door being swung open, the footsteps of the running creature were dying out slowly and she could even hear the breaking of branches as it ran into the thick of the woods, covered entirely by shadows.

The weapon made a sharp clang as it fell to the tiled floor, slipping from Red's loose fingers. Slowly, she moved down to sit and began to pant loudly. She had no idea how long she had been sitting there, staring into nothingness but when she heard the loud patting of the rain coming inside of the house due to the door being open, she forced herself up again. She hadn't realized it, and she didn't know quite when she started, but tears were falling down her cheeks; some of them old and dry. Still, she didn't care as she shut the door, locking it. The wind howled loudly against her, not wanting her to close it out but still she ignored its protest; its warning of an oncoming storm.

She staggered to the window and peered out, seeing nothing but darkness; the swaying of trees dancing in the wind. Nothing. No creature, no monster. Absolutely nothing.

The room was spinning, her fingers, her arms felt weak and almost like they were paper. Her body felt like it was about to give way under her, and her stomach was doing so many flips it was unbelievable. Slowly, slowly, she staggered out into the back of the hall; walking up the stairs. She clung onto the banister, holding up her small body as she made her way upstairs into her bedroom.

Eventually, she took off her cape, her socks and other garments until she was undressed. She searched the drawers and brought out her sleepwear, changed and lay under the sheets, lying in the light. After quite some time, she had managed to fall asleep; despite the nights events.


	2. The Simplest Path

**{ Fragile Things**

**Chapter Two ||**

**The Simplest Path…**

**{ Comments }** Alright, quick chapter because of the cliff hanger XD Hope you enjoy it and sorry for me speeding this, I still hope its okay. xxx

By morning it was nothing but a terrible nightmare. A large dog had gotten into the house somehow and Red knocked over the chair to get rid of it and frighten it away. The fact she had used the knife was just a cause of defence; it wasn't because her life was in danger. She had been stressed the night before, worrying about her Grandmother and the simple fact of sitting in a home at night in the middle of the woods took a toll on her sanity to put it bluntly. It was nothing to think about. It was the reason she had woken up terrified and shaking with a cold sweat, not because a wolf had tried to murder her, or so she believed during the night. Just a small dog that got into the house.

Pulling herself out of bed was a difficult task with her bones as stiff as ever, clicking and whining at their movement. Her muscles ached under the cushions of her thin flesh and warm blood. The curtains of the window were open, allowing her eyes to gaze out at the winter wonderland that had magically appeared during the night. The trees were caked in white snow, a thick blanket of the wonderful stuff was on the ground of the forest floor and it took Red's mind off things. She gazed around her simple bedroom; her pale feet set on the floor, and finally stood up; stretching her arms above her head. She had left a few strands of red locks on her white cushion from the fact the "dog" had tugged some of them out the previous night. She managed to walk to the shower and cleaned her body quickly, knowing there was no sign of her Grandmother home yet.

Still at Valeria's. Just at Valeria's.

Those thoughts she had of her being eaten by that thing were long out of her head. There was no _thing_. There was a _dog_.

Once Red had finished, she dried off her locks, letting them become how they were naturally; thick angelic curls. She put her black headband on her head that had a withered black rose on the side of it, and dressed into a pair of dark blue jeans and a white, turtle neck jumper with a white shirt on underneath that to protect her from the cold. She even decided to wrap a black scarf around her frail neck to keep extra warm and once she had socks and trainers on, she headed down the stairs of the house. Humming slightly, she casually picked up the chair in the kitchen and any other things that the dog had knocked over. The knife was put back in the holder and she leaned her back on the counter as she waited for her toast to pop.

Curled around her fingers was a small red can of coke that almost dripped with condensation. She sipped it gently, staring down at the floor, deep in thought. Thought of where her Grandmother was, when she wanted to go home (she figured a few days with her would be fine) and how her mother was. She didn't like leaving the fragile woman alone but she couldn't help it this time.

So deep in thought, Red was unable to notice the opening of the front door and the small laughter of a few people entering the kitchen. Before she could snap into reality, warm arms were wrapped around her that belonged to an excited woman, happy to see her only granddaughter. A small jump flew through Red from the sudden hug but it took her just a split second to register her Grandmother was home and soon she was smiling, taking one hand off her coke to put on her beaming Grandmother's back.

"Ah Red it's so good to see you!! My, you've grown as well," she admired, pulling away from her with a smile. Red smiled happily in return, looking to see who else had accompanied her grandmother. In the back of her ear she heard her Grandmother trailing around, making coffee and food for everyone, dumping bags here and there as Red sipped and looked at her friends.

There were two other women, one her age, laughing with each other as they moved to the table. One was Valeria and her daughter Shannon, who Red supposed she got on well with. And then, someone else came into the kitchen, carrying a few grocery bags in his large, olive coloured hands. She looked up the body of the captivating man who wore the most beautiful silk suit that framed his body heavenly. The lean man was just a head taller then she, unbelievably handsome in his face. His raven black hair was slightly messy, his gems a bright emerald shade that shot straight to her.

The second his eyes shot to hers, she flinched sharply, almost dropping her can of coke then and there. Her heart began to pump faster then usual, her fingers shaking around the can and the background noise drifted from her ears; the kitchen drifted from her sights and all that mattered in the world was her and the man she was staring at. Panic; that was what it was called. Pure, raw panic that gave her an urge to grab that knife she had just recently put away. The toast popped in the background and slowly, the man's eyes widened in turn as if he recognized a terrible deed to do with the girl in front of him. There was no dog in the house. There was a wolf with identical coloured fur as his hair, with the exact same eyes that would make anyone melt. The emerald was the same as the wolves. Even as the man stood there she could sense the dominance he possessed just like the wolf.

Fairy Tales were no longer fairy tales.

Or she was going plain _mad_!! But his _eyes_! They were shocked. He knew her. He knew her. He knew, knew, knew, her!

"Ah, Gaignun introduce yourself to darling Rose, it's rude to stare," the laughter of Valeria broke her from her thoughts but neither of them broke eye contact. Slowly, he parted his dry lips and nodded politely, his eyes slowly returning from their shocked state.

"Yes, do excuse my manners, Miss Rose," he spoke quietly, his voice as polite as soft as honey. "My name is Gaignun Kukai."

"Pleasure to meet you, Gaignun Kukai," she returned just as politely, staring at him cautiously. Tilting her head to the side slightly, letting her hair fall down onto her shoulders, she gave a slight grin to show her teeth. "Why, I swear I've seen you somewhere before…"

A flinch. She defiantly saw a flinch and his eyes hovered around her body for a few seconds before he placed the bags on the counter. "Perhaps but I don't know you. We've only met this morning, Miss Rose."

"Red," she corrected, her voice a little deeper then usual. A wolf in human form was nothing to worry about. A wolf in wolf form … well that was something to worry about. She moved over to Gaignun, who she noticed smelled of fresh pine; the forest. She put her hands in the grocery bags, helping him to empty them. "Well, perhaps we have not met with you like this but I have met with you looking different…"

A glare now that was dying to tear into a snarl shot at her and she grinned at him cunningly, ignoring the fear that made her shake. He said nothing more as Shannon began to tell her how he was a long cousin of hers that had another home in the woods, away from the path. She spent the rest of the morning to the afternoon sat at the table, spending long conversations with everyone in the room, describing what she wanted to do with her life, laughing at jokes everyone had and learning about all sorts of things. It was an enjoyable family day, if she could call it that, though no more words were passed between her and the wolf sitting opposite her. His arms had remained on the table in perfect posture, his emerald eyes always placed upon her, watching her carefully. If she didn't need to stay in conversation, she would gaze back, frowning ever so slightly though fear was always in her heart, pumping through her body faster and faster.

Finally, when it came to evening and the forest was dark, the visitors stood from the table and declared their departure. Gaignun hung back for a little bit with Red in the kitchen and she found herself shaking. Was he going to kill her? Eat her for knowing his secret? She hadn't been confirmed about it but she was sure. She knew those eyes; she knew that shade of hair. She knew he was the wolf though there was no other proof. When everyone was in the hall, he turned to her and she stared, her fingers on the cool counter. He took a few steps foreword to get close to her, each one slower then the last as time seemed to have frozen. She had frozen in her position, biting her lip slightly; unable to say or do anything but quiver and shake as her heart pounded so quickly she was sure his magical ears could hear it.

A hand that had once been a paw went straight into her long curls at the back of her head. She breathed in sharply, feeling his fingers pushing gently into the back of her skull unlike the night before when his paw had been rough, tearing out her hair. His head reached down, his nose tucked deep into her hair and she could feel him inhale her scent. Slowly, he shut his eyes, brows furrowed and whispered to her in a husky, alluring voice.

"_The simplest path is the easiest one to ignore,_" his fingers brushed into her hair further, relishing the movement as she squirmed slightly. "If you continue on the path you will be killed. Drift from it. Drift from this house."

"What are you talking about?" she breathed heavily, looking up at his lips as they moved.

"I've put you in danger," he told her, pulling his head back so that she could see his face, yet his hand did not move from her hair and a hand slid to her stomach, his finger caressing her through her jumper. "I need you to stray away from the path."

"Can I not just go back to Miltia?" she asked, staring at him with frightened, confused eyes. What in the world was going on? His simple visit in the wolf form had put her in danger? But she had done nothing more then visit her Grandmother! He was the one that had been waiting in her room! He was the one carrying all the answers. He put her in danger and he wasn't even going to explain it properly to her. And straying off the path into the thick forest? That would make things worse! Hell, she'd get lost or eaten by another werewolf or even by him.

"No," he replied sternly. "There are distractions in the woods, things that stop our noses from working properly. Please, flee to the woods tonight, Rose. I will find you."

"I don't even know you," she whispered, staring at him. "Werewolves are meant to be cunning creatures. Little Red Riding Hood died from leaving the path and going into the woods! The wolf killed her."

"Have I killed you?" he asked her. "What did I do to you last night?"

"Apart from push me to the ground and prevent me from any escape?" she hissed, glaring now. "And threaten me with your incisors?"

"Go to the woods, Red Rose," he told her gently, before pushing his lips softly against hers. She stared wide eyed, unable to do anything as he kissed her lightly. As he pulled from the kiss, his hand ran down her head and a blush appeared on her face as she gulped. "Please, Red Rose. Please." The desperation in his eyes and in his tone was something she couldn't ignore, nor was the soft kiss. The stared for what felt like hours like they had been doing all afternoon.

"Gaignun!" the loud voice of Shannon broke their thoughts, and he replied to her without breaking his eye contact with Red. After their small conversation, he wished her a good night and left without any other word. As the door shut, Red's fingers ran down her slightly damp lips, staring foreword.

That night Red went to bed early.


	3. You Left Me Drowning

_.x Fragile Things .x._

_Chapter Three_

_**You left me drowning…**_

Pulling her red jacket tighter to her body, Red's eyes glanced left to right in the darkness of the woods, her feet still upon the path that she had been told to venture away from. Crazy, those Werewolf's words were completely and utterly mad! How in the world was she meant to leave the path in the blanket of night with no light and no way of knowing where she was? She'd get lost, oh she was sure of that, and something would possibly kill her, another thing she was sure upon. But God … curiosity was such a sin within her veins, begging her to do as the Werewolf had said just as he kissed her.

_A tender kiss …_ she silently thought to herself, looking down at the dirty pathway she stood upon. Biting her lip slightly that he had placed his own upon, a hand moved shakily up to play with the ends of her wine locks. The other hand was set in her midnight black jean pocket, holding something small between her ivory coloured fingers. Sharp eyes that were framed by thick eyelashes looked around where she had stood, investigating carefully; her mind working faster then clockwork, calculating all the things that could go right; unable to think of why he wanted her. Her grey shirt underneath her red jacket flowed around her perfectly slim figure, outlining all her curves in the perfect places, adding a strong sense of beautiful Victorian style to her. Finally, she slipped a foot foreword and twisted her body slightly. She had come out in the middle of the night when her Grandmother was fast asleep and she'd be damned if she went back to the house now. She had come too far and even though the air was cold, the wind brushed through her hair like fingers and she could barely see anything, she'd go ahead with it. The house was now out of sight to her eyes, pointless to go back.

Clutching her right arm with her left hand, she stepped off the path and onto the dark grass, skirting between a few trees; their branches clinging to her jeans. As she travelled into the darkness, a few flowers or plants brushed against her feet, something she didn't notice too well. It wasn't important enough to gain her attention.

_Walk along the path,_

_Look up straight: there's no looking back,_

_Make a break for it,_

_And run the other way,_

_You're really, really lost but its okay,_

_Maybe you'll stay among the trees,_

_And find something new,_

_Is there someone out there looking for you?_

_How did you lose your way?_

_The simplest path is the easiest one to ignore._

Everything surrounding her looked so delicious to her eyes; her legs now on their own moving, deeper, deeper into the thick of the woods. The moment with the Wolf earlier had been long forgotten about, being with Grandmother was forgotten about. All that mattered was the wonderful woods bestowed upon her that had now gained a slight light to it, outlining the shapes of the trees in a rich violet colour. The sky between the braches that were higher then she could imagine was dark violet, dotted with the silver stars. It was like a hue of colour, a strange light upon the world. A few plants were still their usual shade that she could see was a dark orange, almost brown. Something peculiar was going on, and finally her mind snapped, making her stop in her tracks. Turning her head over her shoulder, she winced slightly. The path now out of sight. Her way lost. Just what the Werewolf wanted, as she recalled but why was this place so different? Why was there an eerie, yes eerie, hue of purple within the air and in the sky? A little rustle in the trees around her made her head shoot to the left where the noise had come from.

Empty. Nothing nor no one was there. Shaking her head, she cursed at herself, forcing her feet foreword again. Nothing would happen to her in the woods. She would just meet up with the Werewolf.

"_There was once a house, Red Rose …"_ she recalled her mother's words as she walked into the dark, eerie shadows of the tall, looming trees that cast above her. As she trailed into the forest, the world instantly expanded, giving her soul more room to grow; her mind more room to wonder and imagine. _"Filled with mystical creatures. These were werewolf's, cruel and evil. They lived in this house, deep within the woods. If you ever entered, you could never speak. It was forbidden but if a creature complained to you it was in pain, you were forced to ease it sorrows. If a creature were to complain to you it were hungry then you would feed it. If it had needs … you would satisfy it. If you ever disobey my rule, you will come to this house. Run away if you do, I will not think less of you. There will be nothing less for me to think about if you enter the forest … Then; you will not be counted as my daughter."_

Shivering furiously, she shook her head, forcing such words out of her mind and thoughts. This Werewolf would never lead her into a trap. He was too kind as she had seen before, with a kiss so wonderful against her lips. An innocent blush came upon the lost girl's cheeks as she lowered her head, thinking of the face of the man. She remember the licks he had placed within her hair during his wolf form, the heat of his paws upon her sore, heavy chest; his beady eyes staring thoughtfully into hers. His fur was as soft as silk, but she had not realized it then. Even though she had been knocked about his actions had not harmed her. Rather they were ones of desperation, want and need. Her fingers brushed against the cool trees as she passed them, her mind whirling with the thoughts of the Werewolf, his beauty and strength that she was now finding herself wanting to see again. She wanted to see the man she had met earlier in the day, the man that had "attacked" her in the night. He was charming, oh so charming, with dominance that she was curious about. A life she could not deny in her mind. This was why she was travelling in the dark. Not because he told her it would be safe for her to do as such.

Because she would find him.

Unnoticed by her eyes, her feet just passed a clump of dark black and white feathers upon the ground, twisted together with a thin piece of stringy flesh. The feathers had clumped together; the white having begun to turn a shade of gooey red, yet there was nothing left; no bird attached and no skin. The only thing left of what had once flown were some horrible pieces of discarded meat.

Just as excitement began to drift from her fingertips, she noticed an extremely small opening within the trees. Leaves and branches still covered most of the now dark green mixed with blue sky above, but still there was a good space, and within this space was something most magnificent. There was a park, complete with a roundabout painted red that somehow was spinning in the wind, a silver slide and two red swings, identical to the roundabout. Despite the wind, they were not moving whatsoever. Everything within the park was rusty, giving it a unique edge to it; weeds were growing in the soil, giving a different look to the forest she once saw as beautiful. Some flowers had edged their way into the park, only brown ones that just added to the old look of it. Light seemed to have picked up in this certain area, yet again a hue of colour around the world; one that was of light emerald, mixed with an ice blue. Daylight, the brightness reminded her of it. Like a day when most of the sun was covered by clouds.

But as she looked to the other parts of the wood, they were still violet. Only the opening she stood within was of a different shade, which was oh so creepy. But this did not matter. She had met a werewolf not too long ago; colours were not what she was thinking about the most. Yes, it was frightening but Red Rose was smart, she wouldn't let things get to her head too much. A childish side within her made her take a seat upon the swing, her hands reaching up to grab the black chain holding it up in the air.

The wind danced about her, wrapping its cold fingers around her skin to send a shiver down her body. Slightly fearful eyes looked at the bushes that had begun to rustle and she reminded herself over and over again it was just the wind, causing the leaves to move. The werewolf said she would be safe within the thick cover of the forest, she would trust his words. Turning her head to face foreword, she began to kick her legs, making herself swing. After a few long moments she had made an even rhythm of bringing her legs backwards and then stretching them forewords to send her higher, higher into the emerald air; her hair moving in all directions to play and dance with the cold wind.

Another rustle came from the branches, which she ignored completely. Her mind was back in check again, nothing would frighten her. Either that or she was too clouded by the event of the swing to notice anything else. There were a few more rustles as the ends of her jacket began to hang off the seat of the swing and then the creak of the roundabout. This got her attention slightly and she looked down, still moving her legs enthusiastically. There was a movement from the roundabout; it spun ever so slowly, creating a sound you would hear on horror movies. Setting her head away she told herself not to look again – only babies would be scared of such things and only idiots would pay them the slightest bit of attention.

But even despite her words, a snap in the bush of a branch caught her attention sharply. The noise echoed through the forest, and her eyes widened slightly. Red's legs stopped kicking instantly, left dangling off the seat. Her heart began to pump her warm blood quickly around her small body as a second sharp snap came from behind her; one that sounded like someone stepped onto it. There was defiantly someone within the small opening with her. Now she would be stupid to deny that. Her hands clutched the chains of the swing tighter, clammy and sticky with cold, fearful sweat. Gulping slightly, she parted her lips alluringly, a figure much like the shaggy one she had seen the previous night appeared in the corner of her left eye. Moving her head quickly as she let out a large exhale, she saw nothing where she thought a figure was. Only trees along with a few flowers.

Keeping her lips parted, her eyes looked to the other side of her and again there was nothing. The hairs on the back of her neck spiked up as she slowly put her feet on the grass, careful not to make any noise. The swing squeaked slightly as she stood up, her hands and her arms trembling as she folded them, turning her head to look behind her from where the noise had originated from. Her legs did not want to wonder anymore and she felt a pang of regret. Was this really the right choice?

But when her eyes dived straight within another pair, she felt her heart melt like butter uncontrollably, the fear drifted away. _He_ was stood there. The charming, handsome wolf in human form, wearing a pair of black trousers, a white dress shirt and a black jacket. The first three buttons of his shirt had been undone despite the cold air, his hands casually at his sides as he looked to her with an emotionless face. She stared back with just as little emotion, completely and utterly stunned; speechless. His wonderful raven hair had been sleeked back, his face beautiful and clean, smooth. She dyed to touch him, to run up to him and hug him. She wanted those lips to push against hers once more; for those emerald eyes to gaze within her own forever but wasn't such a thing wrong? He was a werewolf and she barely knew his name. His body looked more then a few years older then hers and God knew how old he was really. Werewolves didn't age did they? She was so unsure of such things but she knew it were to be wrong. Soon, she was mentally slapping herself. She was stood in the middle of the strangest wood in the world, face to face with a wolf and her only concern was a love relation with him!

Pushing it from her mind, she twisted her body around to face his properly, the swing between them along with a few yards of grass. "It's a weird place," she uttered quietly, a silent whisper that she wasn't shocked he heard. A small smile spread across his olive face.

"You will get used to it," he told her gently. These words were not right. '_Get used to it'_? she frowned slightly.

"How long am I staying here for?" she asked again with a whisper, her throat too dry for her to speak properly.

An awkward expression clouded his face as he looked down, kicking the grass gently. Clearing his throat, he continued to stare down, parting his lips to speak. "I have some things to tell you … That you will hate me for."

Instantly, she took a step back, frowning deeply as she prepared herself for his words. "Excuse me?"

Like a child in trouble, he continued to stare down at the grass, rubbing his arm slightly. "The only danger within the woods you have to face is where I am going to take you."

Panic stuck her. _"Take me?!"_

"You're such a beautiful girl …" he whispered, now returning his gaze to her. "I have seen you so many times on your ventures to your Grandmother. Your heart so kind, your face of pure beauty and magnificence. I've never seen a women with a heart like your own, a smell as wonderful as yours."

She stared at him, blushing furiously with a dry throat, unsure of what was going on; unsure of the events playing out in front of her. Gaignun took a few steps foreword as she watched as still as a statue. As he walked past the swing, she only realized how unable she was to move; that he had somehow caught her in a grip of fear, confusion and charm.

The hand of him rested on her cold cheek, brushing her skin gently as he lowered his head, inhaling the scent he described. Red could only half shut her eyes, looking away as he drew as close as possible, shadowing her in his figure. Another hand went to her stomach, running over it slowly, causing her to shiver. "I am taking you to my home … Where you will live. I have already brought things for you. You have your own room on the same floor mine is on. You will live in the best accommodation, for I am the Master of the home and I will order everyone to treat you well."

She shook her head slowly, trembling. "I do not trust your words. I will not go. You are a werewolf that has already lied to me. How do I know you are not lying now?"

"You do not," he replied with a deep husky tone. "But you will be coming with me no matter what you decide. You have no choice in the matter. If you fight I will have no more to do then threaten you with my incisors." His voice was threatening yet just as soft as it had been before. She remembered him as a wolf, remembered his unbelievable strength. She had to fight this; she couldn't go with him like that. But she couldn't get herself killed.

There would be a chance to escape from him. She knew there would be and she would take that chance. But for now, she was in his hands. Red Rose belonged to a werewolf named Gaignun Kukai and as fearful as the thought sounded, something twisted in her was excited; it wanted this, wanted his dominance on her. Wanted to belong to him.

_Twisted thorns upon ones head,_

_Hungry mouths, wanted to be fed,_

_Delicate flesh, decorated white, scarred once and torn before,_

_Licking lips, wanting more,_

_Teenagers were once so wise,_

_And never took in or believed any guise,_

_Blinded by the strongest emotion of them all,_

_Disobeying ones mind only lets them fall,_

_Whatever will become of dear Red Rose?_

_At the end of this tragic prose?_

_Hide out until the nature awakes,_

_And the wolves singing begins to cease,_

_What will be left of the bloody carcass?_

_A hand, a bone, a foot and maybe a finger if one is lucky,_

_And the body of a fallen wolf,_

_Crying into his palms, salty tears dripping upon teenage blood,_

_Whatever had lured the young woman to be so selfish?_

_Whenever did love get its fearsome grip?_

_Now the fairytale ends its most tragic of times,_

_With a lover performing the most heinous of crimes._

His hand clutched tightly to her own as they both walked the forest, she completely shocked that he knew of the way. He quite obviously knew where he was every step he took and perhaps it was because of the hues of colours that changed every so often. So far she had seen yellows, violets, greens and blues surrounding them. She had heard a slight singing being carried by the wind and once or twice she could have sworn she heard a howl of wolves around them both; each time she did she moved closer to her companion in fear. A few roses dotted along the grass that she reached down to pick up, Gaignun stood patiently as he waited for her, still holding her hand. It wasn't to keep her nearby she figured. He wanted her close, he wanted to touch her. She was sure of that and something was telling her she would not be hurt but she was still scared.

"How long have you known me?" she asked him eventually to break the silence as they walked. He looked down at her with a smile.

"Ever since you were a young child of seven years," he replied gently. "You had much longer hair and you were so small …" he smirked slightly to himself, looking at her admirely. "I watched you travel to your Grandmother's house alone. You were such a good little girl and stayed on the path…"

Gently, he began to pet her hair with his other hand that was shaking slightly. _'Finally I can touch you, dear Red Rose …'_ he thought to himself as they made a turning. Within a few more minutes of pure silence, they approached an opening in the woods with another violet hue.

In this opening was the largest building Red Rose had ever seen, protected by he metal gates that were like monsters teeth. A castle was the best place to describe it. Her new home.


	4. No One Here Gets Out Alive

_**.|. Fragile Things .|.**_

_**.x. Chapter [Four] .x.**_

_**No One Here Gets Out Alive**_

_Find a friend, of whom you can confide,_

_Cause Red, no one here gets out alive,_

_And what you see might just drive you mad._

Memories were scattered about like torn up pieces of paper as she searched wildly for them, sticking them back together. But mistakes were often made and she found herself re-doing what she had thought of, what she believed to be real; her memories. Everything was distorted and she knew the beautiful, expensive mascara he had given her to increase her looks was smudged across her face, having mingled with tears. The dress of exquisite beauty, which she knew had cost the werewolf an unbelievable amount of money, was torn in places; netting and threads ripped from where they were meant to be with the floral white silk to be forever stained in blood. Her once bright eyes were bloodshot, starting down at the dark wine coloured floorboards engulfed in the night. Once white cheeks were now black with makeup that once clouded her eyes, her ruby red lips smudged and swollen; a small cut within them that could not be seen with them sealed. This was not how he promised her life to be; for her to be cowering on the floor of her bedroom, surrounded by the most expensive things in the world yet shivering with her heart pounding faster then ever. No matter how brilliant he made her feel, no matter how beautiful he made her look it was all fake. But this was life. She had barely been there a week in the Castle walls and she had grown accustom to it all.

Accustom to having her lips stolen by his, to endure his hands slipping within and out the top half of her dress. Well, not accustom as such. She was still a fighter, hating the touches his paws would place upon her. Never would such a thing occur in his human form but it would in his wolf. Just touches, nothing far – no intercourse, luckily enough for her. She wasn't forced to do anything, just kiss but she wouldn't have it. The fear seeping into her skull like a waterfall was enough to drive her insane and she would lash out against the wolf in his quarters. Soon the scrap would turn into a fight.

And just like that night she would run back to her bedroom in a panic and cower in the corner of the bedroom he gave her, shivering from the cold and the fear. She tried to remember what set her off that time. Was it those incisors? Possibly. It most likely was. God, she needed him. She needed the man that brought her there a week ago, who promised her a wonderful life. The black wolf with his jade eyes would save her yet she never had the will within her to scream. Besides it would make the entire situation she knew a whole lot worse for them both. God knew what would happen if she destroyed the balance within the house.

Shivering furiously, her legs that felt completely and utterly like jelly lifted her up. Dizzily, she placed her hand on the wall to keep her balance, looking around the dark room. Some of her shocking red hair moved to cover her eye but it was unnoticed. Looking down, she noticed a few more cuts upon her legs and possibly more bruises for them to admire in the morning. Sighing, she reached over for a dark oak chest of draws, carved with beautiful patterns. Sliding it open, she pulled out a white nightgown made of silk with wonderful lace on the bottom. It took awhile for her to slide her sore, damaged body from the torn dress and back into the nightgown.

Slipping under the bed sheets, it took the poor girl even longer to fall into a slumber. She couldn't deny the life Gaignun had given her. He had provided her with warmth, the most expensive of things and a beautiful Victorian world with wonderful dresses and anything her heart could desire. He fed her all for her to be there with him during the day. But even if he didn't know it. He had set her up for the most wonderful and yet most morbid life.

In the early hours of the morning (well, they certainly felt early to poor Red), she was sat at the table on the first floor dinning hall. It was one of the larger rooms of the Castle, dark and gloomy just like the rest of the home with a strong essence of Victorian class. Everything was made from gold; the furniture fine. Red's cloths suited the scenery perfectly as she took her seat, wearing an elegant black dress embedded in frills with patterns of red roses across it. Her red hair was clean and put as straight as a pin, decorated with diamond and ruby clips; her eyes dark and thick with eyeliner as usual, just like he requested. Her face was clean and there were no traces of bruises or blood, all hidden beneath her silk cloths. Even the scent of blood had long gone and hopefully Gaignun wouldn't sense anything while passing her room. Not that he had a need to. He was the Master of the home; his bedroom far, far from hers and anyone else's. Never had she entered. Even though she was knew to this lifestyle she knew it was rude to enter the Master's quarters without his permission. Besides, she didn't want to upset a werewolf.

Not again.

The white plate was already set in front of her, steaming with the most delicious of foods for her to eat. Patiantly, she waited for the other members of the household to come and join her; her hands placed polietely on her lap as she stared down. There were no women in the house, only her along with men. Five men to be exact, not including the cleaners or the butlers or the chief, who again were men.

The first man she had laid her eyes upon was of course Gaignun, with his charming handsomeness; his gentle hands and warming smile. He was fantastic in every single way, as precious as an emerald of the same shade of his eyes. She could never get enough of him; his eyes, the way he charmed her and made her blush; how his hand would gently graze the bottom of her cheek. Even thinking about him caused her to blush furiously and suddenly a hand ran across the back of her head, causing a large gasp to escape her throat as she turned her head to see who was touching her.

Of course it was him. The Master, gazing down at her with a smile on his face that caused the blush to brighten on her paper coloured face. She heard him utter the words 'beautiful' as he admired her for long moments, their eyes connecting with a blaze of what felt like thunder striking between them. She felt an urge to forget all her manners and slam her body into his, hugging him and clinging to him as if she were drowning. She needed a saviour, she needed him and she knew he needed her. But of course, he kept a tight piece of string wrapped around his emotions and continued to delicately stroke her cheek now with the back of his hand.

"Good morning, Master Gaignun," she whispered breathlessly, unable to take her locked eyes away from his. The smile on his face widened and she could just about see white teeth peeking through.

"Good morning, dear Red Rose," he purred, reaching down to inhale her scent. Despite the previous nights events, she thought nothing of how he smelled her, how an aroma of want lingered from him. She felt him push the tip of his nose into her hair, and within a small twist of his head his lips were almost touching her forehead. The sound of his tongue slipping from his mouth could have echoed against the walls in the silent dinner room. It seemed like an eternity before he licked the bare skin of her forehead gently, his hand running up the back of her neck to dig deep within her hair. Shutting his eyes, he inhaled a small hint of blood, feeling his heartbeat racing from the two most delicious things in the world; her smell and the smell of pure blood. It was hard to keep his emotions in check when he licked her skin again, wanting to taste the blood underneath it.

Feeling his fingers tighten around her hair, she winced slightly, uttering his name to grab his attention. It was a futile attempt as he lowered his head, kissing just above her eyebrow. She could feel his breathe on her skin and all she could smell was him. Her one hand had involuntary made its way to his left hand, gripping his silk suit tightly as she whimpered, feeling his tongue once more.

She remembered the touches from that night, the kisses planted hard on her lips and the fight she had endured. A shiver ran through her body and he froze sharply, looking down at her. His eyes were wide and focused once more. "Red?" he questioned, moving his head back to see her face pointed away from his. He frowned slightly.

"Sorry," she whispered with a dry throat. "I'm rather hungry. May we just eat?"

"Of course," he said, his eyes completely and utterly human once more. "I apologise for my behaviour, if I frightened you I had not intended to do so," he promised, kissing her forehead once more to prove his words. Slowly, he pulled away from her and took a seat next to hers at the table, smiling at the food on his plate.

Just as he picked up the silver fork, the doors opened once more and he raised a black brow to whoever was entering. A cloud of red was in the corner of Red's eyes – she knew who had entered within seconds and did not waste her time to check. She didn't care either. Before being at the Castle she had met the boy before, heard his warning of the woods. Had he known she was to be brought here by Gaignun? Had he known she was to be treated like a princess and as a doll at the same time? If he had he made no point of mentioning it. As if the incident that they met had never happened, he acted like they only just met, being polite and giving her a tour even of the home. Not that the tour had helped. She was still getting lost to even the bathroom.

"Hey!" the distressed voice of Rubedo echoed loudly, his footsteps were fast to the table and within moments he was sat down opposite her and Gaignun. "You weren't meant to eat without me!"

"Well, Rubedo, in case you have not noticed no one else is here yet," Red uttered to herself, cutting up an egg with her silverware. "So it is your fault for being late and the others fault that they are late too."

Before either Gaignun or Rubedo could reply to Red's words, more footsteps were heard coming into the room as she slipped the piece of egg into her mouth. Chewing lightly, she glanced up and down the elegant body of another teenager, a few years older then herself with a pure essence of refinement about him, dressed in a fine waist coat, dress shirt and black trousers. His gloves wrapped around his slender hands were brown, decorated around the wrists with an assortment of bright coloured flowers. He always had beautiful gloves she wanted to wear at one stage and he had such beautiful hair. It was as white as snow and as straight as her own.

"Good morning chaos," came the dual sentence of Gaignun and Rubedo. Red smirked slightly and repeated what they had said, gaining a reply from chaos. Just as he too was about to sit down and Rubedo parted his lips to argue and complain and eat at the same time, more footsteps were heard.

This time Red turned her head and when she did she froze. A frown appeared on Gaignun's face as he inhaled a sharp sense of fear from the young girl sitting beside him and glanced to the door. Purple eyes watched them all, hovering around little Red the most, his hair an identical colour to chaos'. The muscular, huge man wore a white robe, with most likely fashionable purple and white clothing underneath it. Red didn't dare think what. Her body was shaking as he slowly began to approach.

Everything about him terrified her. The way that he walked.

The way that he kissed her. The way that he was in Wolf form. His fur pure white, his eyes bright purple. She remembered the previous night. His attacks. His touching; his kissing and she shivered once more. There was an incredible urge to throw up as she lowered her eyes, feeling his upon her head. A cloud of tension engulfed all five of them sat at the table.


	5. Feelings

_Fragile Things_

_Chapter [Five]_

_**Feelings …**_

Albedo stared hard for long moments at the people sat at the table, Red immediately turning her head. He wasted none of his sight upon her and looked to Gaignun, before smirking ever so slightly as he approached, his large hands moving in time with his feet. Red continued to stare down at her food, taking in where all the crumbs had fallen off the toast and the colour of her tea; nothing was left unnoticed as she took photos in her head. She heard one of the Victorian chairs that were painted a deep purple, almost brown looking shade carved with spirals along the top. The cushions were a dark grey, or a light black if you wanted to call it that and it all matched the table itself along with the bland, yet interesting, black walls lined with silver patterns of flowers. Everything in the room matched together, even the chandelier and the silverware and underneath all the food she new the plates had a similar pattern to the walls. As usual, the crisp winter light seeped through the slightly dusty windows, providing some light for them as they ate. The chair creaked under Albedo's weight as he sat down, clearing his throat. She hunched her shoulders as she felt Gaignun's eyes gaze on her. She wanted to turn to him and tell him she didn't like Albedo – a strong urge in her veins told her it was the right thing to do; that it was the only thing to do to avoid anything bad happening.

But instead she ignored the voice in her head and lifted her fork lightly, picking up another piece of egg to fit in her mouth. Her stomach suddenly felt full however and even when she placed the food inside she chewed slowly, dreading the feeling of swallowing it. It was as if she would burst. Conversation was going on around her; the two wolves speaking polite words to one another. Rubedo and chaos were too making conversation and the words made no sense to Red's ears. She didn't bother trying to understand as she tried to swallow her food, her attempts in failure. Turning her eye, she saw Albedo on the opposite side of the table looking down at her with his frightful purple eyes. They were such an eerie shade that reminded her of the hues she had first seen in the woods, how eerie and empty she had felt at that moment. Helpless was a good word to describe it, as if she had been isolated from the rest of the world just as she felt while looking into the depths of his gems. A shudder, stronger then ever ran through her spine and she swore she saw a flash of joy in his eyes. He was enjoying ever bit of fear he gave to her, and being a werewolf he could pick up on ever single one of her emotions.

Of course, sitting at the table he was not the only one that could smell human feelings, feel fear lurking about in the veins. But the other who could didn't enjoy these coming from her flesh like a bad smell. Again, she felt emerald gems burning on her head as she lowered her eyes, finally swallowing her egg. Her throat began to feel immensely dry and she reached out for the floral teacup, holding the handle with her shaking fingers. Red could still feel Gaignun's eyes set on her, hearing a laughter belonging to Rubedo in the back of her mind. All that she could think of was Gaignun watching her, Albedo's frightfulness and the cup of tea she was thirsting for. Slowly, she pulled the cup up from the wooden table and brought the rim to her rosy lips.

"It's rude for the lady of the table to be so silent," the voice of Albedo ran through her ears as clear as crystal – the only sentence she had been able to understand in the last few minutes. Her eyes widened suddenly as she felt a fear wrap around her heart that began to beat quickly, as if to push it away or to warm it so it melted. Her fingers trembled and then without her permission they let go of the teacup.

Rubedo and chaos both turned their heads quickly the second they heard a smash against the wooden table soon to be followed by a cry from Red as the scolding hot tea ran onto her thigh. She had dropped the tea cup just on the edge of the table, sending the pieces of china and the boiling hot liquid all over her right thigh. Albedo's elbows were set on the table as he brought his hands up to his face, covering his sniggering lips behind his bone thin, white fingers. As usual Gaignun's eyes widened as Red cried out, pushing back suddenly in reaction to get away from the hot tea that had seeped through her dress and was quickly burning her skin.

For a split second he turned to his brother, glaring sharply at Albedo who was watching as Red shot up to her feet, pushing the chair even further behind her as she stood. The scraping echoed through the walls, the noise soon to be followed by the smaller pieces of china breaking on the floor as she wiped them from her dress. Her breathing was fast, her leg stinging like hell. Gaignun took no time to stand to his feet, picking up a black and white check tea towel as he did as such, almost thrusting it into her hands. She grabbed hold of it with her fingers that were shaking from pain and began to wipe her thigh, ignoring the stinging pain. A few airy moans left her throat before Gaignun grabbed her wrist.

"Come, let's go to the bathroom and have this sorted out," he told her, pulling her chin up with his spare hand. Kindly, he smiled at her, taking a few steps foreword. Her feet twisted against each other slightly as he did, shocked by the move but soon she was walking properly as he led her towards the still open doors to the main hallway. "A bit of cold water should take away most of the pain and help with the swelling. Unfortunately, there isn't much I know of burns and I do not have a Doctor here. Would you like me to call for one?"

Her eyes were searching around the main hall as he spoke his words, still mesmerized by the extreme extravagant elegance of his home. The main hall held the largest double doors – two of them. One would lead you outside to the front courtyard. Passing down the courtyard would lead you to the main gate to the woods. There were a few courtyards, the main one and a side one along with a back one. These were all separated by large oak trees and other trees she didn't know the name of. There were other trees along with beautiful black fencing to cut off the difference of his home and the wood, though the land around the Castle could have been called a wood in itself. At the back of the Castle there was a large garden, well a huge garden. There was no fencing between it and the woods and passing down the large array of flowers would soon find you surrounded by the trees, in the thick of the woods. In the gardens were roses of all colours, tulips, orchids, and all sorts of flowers of many different colours that even bloomed in the winter months surprisingly. There were herbs as well, many different ones with all sorts of colours and smells and tastes and effects. She had yet to explore the courtyards and the gardens properly and planned to soon; hopefully with Gaignun. There was one thing she knew about them though.

If she were to get past the large gate she would never know the direction to get to Grandmother's house again. She was trapped with them, with the werewolves that most likely lusted for women and blood.

The main hall itself was higher then she could imagine; all three floors visible thanks to the beautiful spiral staircases made from white marble with gold banisters. Sculptors of men and women had been placed here and there, the walls were blood red with orange flower patterns on them, spirals and all sorts of things to catch ones eye. There was an unbelievably large chandelier hanging above their heads that would be alit during the night and how someone could reach it to light it was beyond Red. There were other doors leading to different rooms of the Castle and of course there were other staircases in other areas; different ways to get to higher floors. The main stairs in the hall wouldn't always take you to the area you wanted to be. For example, for Red to get to the hallway with the bedrooms that held her own and chaos' she would have to go up the main stairs to the second floor and go all the way to the end of the hall and walk up the black staircases to get to her hallway. It was so confusing and intricately made, the way the Castle was. Even the attic wasn't an easy place to get to. She was sure there were two other staircases at the third floor until the attic. And there were of course secret rooms from the olden days to hide Priests. These always interested her and one day she planned to find at least one of them. Still, she planned to find Gaignun's bedroom first. It was on the third floor, like her own, but which hallway was beyond her. Soon she'd find it. Soon.

Eventually, a few seconds after she realized Gaignun had asked her a question she widened her eyes in further panic, shaking her head furiously. "N-No," she stuttered, stopping in her footsteps on the tiled floor. "No Doctor. I'm fine. Fine."

He eyed her carefully, before pushing a door open close to the stairs; the knob of the white door made of pure gold with diamond pieces on the edges. He held the door open for her, leading her into a normal hallway with white walls and silver spiral patterns. On the first floor all the halls were identical, with the floorboards a dark brown. They passed a few doors, Gaignun still clinging onto her arm with his hand, before turning to one. Turning the knob, he led her into one of the many bathrooms. The tiles were white along the walls along with the floors; the bath, sink and toilet that shade too. The window showed them the view of one courtyard; the trees swaying in the strength of the wind; a sign of an approaching storm. Far into the distance, she could see tendrils of colour running through the air. It was peculiar but the different colours and hues had become her reality – an interesting, beautiful reality.

Finally, he let go of her, putting his hand on the small of her back to push her more into the bathroom. Nodding towards the bathtub, he gestured for her to sit, which she did once shutting the door. As she sat on the edge of the bathtub, she stared down, hearing the tap of the sink spray on. Searching around the cabinet beneath it, Gaignun finally pulled out a red flannel and put it under the cold water, letting the fibres soak it all up for her. "I'm going to need you to take off your tights, please, Red Rose."

Her head shot up at his request, her eyes wide once again. The pain on her thigh was wild and she dyed to remove her tights and feel the cool liquid on her burning skin but still she could not allow him to see her legs. They were bruises slightly with cuts here and there. She could always pretend she had decided to climb a tree but why weren't there any cuts on her hands? And what excuse would she use when he asked why hadn't she told him? She could always say she didn't want him to worry, yes, that would be a good one. That would work. Her eyes glazed back to her stick thin legs and she slowly began to slip her hands up her short dress, feeling the band of the back tights that were around her hips. Wincing, she put her thumb under the material and slowly began to slide them down off her legs, her eyes blind to what she was doing. Her underwear was quickly covered by her dress, and she had finally pulled her tights down to rest at her ankles in a small pile. Lifting her head once more, she watched Gaignun wringing out the leftover water before he turned to her.

Smiling gently as he always did, she found it amazing that he could transform into the most frightening creature – a wolf. He was so kind to her though, never once laying a finger on her fragile skin. He smiled constantly and over the past week had treated her with the most respect she had ever gained in her entire life. She felt special to him, to say the least. Of course she was. What werewolf would bring a woman into his home and treat her so well after watching her for years? Yes, it did sound like some sort of trap, like something you would tell you children with an unhappy ending to get them to stop talking to strangers but she felt no danger from Gaignun. She felt a danger from the other werewolf, Albedo.

"Wow, this looks sore …" he uttered gently, on his knees to the side of her. He placed a hand on her knee as he set the flannel down on her red, tender skin. She hissed in pain as he applied pressure, trying to take her mind off it. She imagined the colours of the woods, what mystical creatures could lay within it apart from the werewolves. The cooling feeling was soon doing her work and she smiled, feeling his thumb moving against her skin. She looked down and soon realized what he was doing touching her – distracting her from any pain she had.

So sweet. He was so utterly and completely sweet. A blush formed on her face as she looked away, hiding her smile as best she could under the covers of her bright red hair. The searching eyes of Gaignun were soon hovering over her legs gently, his fingers still pressing against the burn delicately to keep her cool. He honestly had no idea what else to do to soothe her pain apart from apply some cream that he hoped he could get Rubedo to find somewhere. Or chaos; it would be better if he went on the look for it, knowing how organized he was. As Gaignun's eyes continued to search he didn't notice the bruises on her legs or the odd cuts here and there but he noticed the thick outlines of scars embedded in her skin. In horror, his eyes widened. He never remembered his Red Rose carrying such scars.

"R-Red …" he uttered through the back of his throat, gaining her attention. She turned to him and followed his gaze before freezing. They were across her other thigh, at least half a dozed in a vertical line going inside of her thigh from the outside. Each scar carried three lines that reminded him of a razor blade. Another few were on her knees and shakily, he looked up to her. "What are these?"

"Nothing of your concern," she answered harshly, turning her head. He glared slightly, moving higher as he did. With his hand that wasn't pressing the material into her skin; he put his finger beneath her chin and twisted her face to look at these.

"Who did this to you?" he questioned. She could see the rage beneath his eyes contained from the wolf side of him. The urge to kill the man that had laid a finger on the woman that belonged to him. Sorrowfully, she looked at him and shook her head. "Tell me, Rose."

"No," she replied airily, looking deeper into his gems, looking straight into the human side of him, trying to make him catch her feelings. "We look not into the past but into the future. What has happened has happened and there is nothing we can do of it. Talking of the past only causes it to resurface, when we should talk of the future and what it holds. You shall let go of this conversation, won't you, and talk of other things. Please."

For long moments he stared at her, clouded with mystery as to where her strong, mature words had come from. Suddenly, his respect towards the woman had grown incredibly, and his thin lips curled into a wondrous smile that made her heart skip a beat. An urge lingered within his chest as he reached over, flattening his tongue out. She had yet to notice Gaignun was hovering over her legs and her eyes widened suddenly as she felt the warm organ run down her thigh, going across her scar. A wondrous shudder ran down her spine as a soundless bolt of electricity passed between them; something she had never felt before. Her cheeks grew as bright as blood itself and she parted her lips, putting her hands on the edge of the bathtub as she looked at him nervously, feeling her heart pound.

"G-Gaignun …" Red stuttered, watching him go from one scar to another quickly, his own eyes shut. "What are you doing?"

"Making these scars mine so you will not think of pain but only of this moment," he purred as he began to kiss each one he licked delicately, as if her skin were made of glass. Every time he touched her a sharp crack of thunder ran up her spine and she shuddered, shutting her own eyes. The moment seemed to last forever; his warm breathing on her skin, his lips pushed against it. She remembered his tender kiss upon her lips, which was similar to the ones he planted on her flesh. Her hand slipped from the edge of the bathtub and straight into his raven locks, a gesture that even shocked him. He looked at her in the corner of his eye; her hair covered her face so he couldn't see her emotions. She stroked his hair, even when he pulled away from her legs.

Gaignun's hand slipped from her burned thigh, letting go of the flannel that fell weakly to the tiled floor. He slipped a hand up her side, resting it on the small of her back. Pushing his back up, even on his knees he was easily taller then the girl and lowered his head; his forehead almost touching hers. Quietly, Red uttered his name beneath her breathe as his own hand slipped into her hair. The kisses, the touching was so much more loving then what Albedo did to her. A cloud of shadows overcame them both as he edged closer to her to the point she could feel his breath upon her face. Parting her eyes she looked into his, seeing the usual hints of want and something else she couldn't quite recognise. Her heart pounded against her ribcage as she felt her neck strain to get her closer to him. These were feelings she didn't understand and fear was quickly overcoming her. His lips were close to her rosy ones, just like they had been the first time they met. He breathed heavily as she felt jolts of electricity move through her from his hand in her hair. Just as he was about to push his lips against her tenderly, the door to the bathroom was abruptly pushed open.

Ignoring the visitor, he pulled his head away from Red's, smiling gently as he did so. Moving his hand in her hair to her face, he curled some of her bright red locks around her ear, smiling at her bright red cheeks. "White roses would look beautiful clipped into your hair …"

A smirk was heard by both their ears, making Red lift her eyes up to the door to see the pink headed Deviant Vliet stood there. His hair was parted on the left, with a shade of pink with a few white streaks within it. His hair was just underneath his chin, choppy with no bangs across his forehead; they had been pushed out of his way, a few strands moving to cover his eyes. His skin was the most peculiar shade; something she could have sworn was a light pink. Patterns of cherry blossom flowers were on his forehead almost like unusual scars and these too were a deep pink, thanks to his skin colour. His face was pale, with his small nose pointed and his eyes in the shape of almonds. The shade of his eyes was a deep earth green, his thin lips always curled into a contagious smile. His lips were dark purple thanks to a lip gloss she had helped him pink out. He wore dark blue jeans, with black trainers and a black and white stripped, knitted and thin jumper that highlighted all of his muscles, surprisingly. On the shirt was a picture of a white panda and wrapped around his neck was a light pink coloured, knitted again, scarf. She loved his collection of scarfs; they were so beautiful. His nails were painted pure black and whenever she smiled she could see two pointed teeth. Vampire, she knew the extremely feminine looking man was defiantly a vampire. But a kind one, she knew that. God, in this house she was just bait. The first women and a human woman … There would be two things on their minds, apart from Gaignun's and she didn't want to think of them.

"Oh how lovely! Though, Nigredo, it would be better if she had black," without permission, he walked straight into the bathroom, clasping his hands together in excited joy. She smirked as Gaignun pulled away from her, picking the flannel back up. A few of the people in the home like Rubedo, Albedo and a few of the butlers called Gaignun Nigredo. She found both the names to be fine and wonderful but because she knew him first as Gaignun she would stick to that name.

As Gaignun went to the sink to put more cold water in it, Deviant moved up to Red, taking a seat beside her. Joyfully, he began to play with the ends of her hair, smiling happily as he did so. "You see, her hair is red and what looks better with red then black? Oh sweetheart!" he gasped dramatically, looking down at her thigh. "Oh, Alby was right! You've such a terrible burn!"

"Deviant don't you have somewhere to be?" Gaignun asked almost impatiently as he went back onto his knees, placing the flannel on her thigh once more and again she hissed. Deviant stared at Gaignun, completely bewildered by his sharp tongue before his eyes widened and went bright and he smiled.

"Ah right, time alone with lovely Red?" he smirked, putting his hand in his back jean pocket. "Oh Gaignun, you little dog you," he ignored the glare Gaignun gave to him and pulled a small tube from his pocket, dangling it in front of Red's eyes. "Here darling. Chaos told me to give you this. It'll help the burn."

With a smile, Red Rose thanked him gratefully and smiled as he planted a goodbye kiss on her forehead. Standing up, Deviant playfully blew a kiss to Gaignun who was eyeing the tube carefully; reading the instructions like it was something foreign. He wished them a good day and they wished him one before he shut the bathroom door, once again leaving them in peace. Red looked down at Gaignun's puzzled face as he stared at the tube and she giggled slightly, grabbing his attention. Reaching out for it, she took it from his fingers and began to unscrew the top.

"You don't seem to be very used to medicine," she smiled politely at him as he moved his hand. She applied the cream to her burn and gently began to rub it into her skin. "I take it that you rely in herbal remedies to heal?"

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "We have a Doctor that relies on human technologies but we only call on him for emergencies. For most of the time we stick with bandages and herbs, hence the garden outside that isn't just for the food."

She smiled at him and once she had done she pulled her tights back up to cover her thin, pale legs, feeling Gaignun's eyes upon him. When she had dressed properly, she stood in front of him, looking up at him. "Thank you … You treat me well."

"You deserve well," he purred. "More then well, my dear Red Rose."

* * *

"Where are we going?" her laughter was like music to his ears, a joy he enjoyed to hear. Life for him had taken a turn for the fantastic. The girl he had watched grow up, with an urge inside of him to take her as his own, to kiss her and treat her well – to give her anything she wanted, was now living with him. Her hair shimmered under the light of the stars and moon, her skin pure white. She was shivering slightly, even under her warm, thick brown coloured dress he had told her to wear. It was the warmest one he had brought for her but it was more then obvious it wasn't good enough. Still, she refused to complain about it. She hadn't even said a word all day about the burn on her thigh and each time someone asked if she was okay she'd flash her angelic smile and nod.

"You'll find out," he grinned back at her, still clinging tight to her wrist. He was pulling her down one of the Courtyards, not the main one, through the darkness. She could barely see under the faint light but he on the other hand could see perfectly – one of the huge ups of being a werewolf. Happily, he led her between dozens of tress, feeling his feet crush a few flowers through their run. She was laughing behind him, enjoying ever single moment they shared together. He too was dancing with joy, never having shared a moment in his life with a woman before or even someone he cared so much about. He pulled her through a few more trees before they suddenly came to a stop.

There was a small opening, only a small one mind you, surrounded by a few jagged boulders. On these boulders he had stuck wax candles on them, more then two dozen were there to light the area for her to see. Already, the scenery looked amazing, the roses lit up by an orange and white light; the trees having parted at the perfect place for them to gaze up at the twinkling stars planted in the blanket of black space. In the centre of the opening Gaignun had set out three thick blankets on the floor, all made from thick material with pure silk wrapped around it. They were thick blankets to sit upon with immense comfort and there were a pile of three more folded up neatly in squares beside them. She noticed a bottle of red wine leaning against one of the boulders with two crystal wine glasses. Beside that were a large hamper and two plates. On each plate were a fork, knife and spoon along with a napkin folded into a swan. Red's eyes widened and a hand went up to over her lips as she gasped.

"What is this?" she whispered, feeling her heart pounding quickly. He slipped a hand from hers and went to the wine, picking up the bottle. He pulled it open and smiled at her, pouring the two glasses. Once he had done, he put the bottle on the floor and handed her one of the glasses.

"A treat from me to you," he answered her gently, toasting her glass. "Now, please do drink and take a seat with me. We shall eat and drink surrounded by the beautiful candle light. I shall light you a fire if you wish for it and we shall rest under the beauty of the stars."

Red's lips parted as she stared at him. All she could think about was the wonder of his actions and the fact she was going to spend a night out of the Castle with no Albedo. Smiling widely, shaky with nerves and shock, she moved to sit down on the blankets, taking a sip of her wine as Gaignun began to open the hamper, sorting out the food for the both of them. Her blush was as bright as could be. What were the feelings fluttering about in her stomach like wild butterflies?

"You treat me so well," she whispered as he handed her a plate covered with delicious foods. She thanked him for that and took a sip of her wine. He reached down and planted a kiss on her forehead delicately. They were no couple, as far as she was aware but she had such an urge to kiss him, to touch him and whisper words deep in his ear. She wanted to rest in his arms, to hear his heart beat and feel the gentle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. Whatever the feeling was that she had she didn't know nor did she understand.

"That's because I care for you in ways you could never understand," he said, taking a seat on the blankets in front of her. She smiled as she began to eat, looking up at him through her blushing face every now any then. His eyes wouldn't leave her face at once and her heart pounded happily. "Red Rose, you have not told me much of yourself. Do tell. I'm most fascinated by you …" A spare hand of his moved to rest on her stomach, feeling her muscles contract in nerves as her cheeks once again flushed.

_**// Comments – **__Omg I love writing this chapter!~ I really do love this couple and its pretty fun to put in all the love tension without there being a relationship in it though its quite obvious that they both have really strong feelings for one another. Let's just hope one of them is brave enough to actually admit it XD Anywho, it was such a bunch of fun to write and I am really proud of it – its defiantly one of my favourite pieces of work, especially because this is more concentrating on the present rather then the past, like in Bitter Sweet. Oh, I hope you like Deviant btw XD I couldn't think of another character from Xenosaga to add that was a male, though I am thinking it could have been Ziggy or … meh I dunno XD I was trying to go for the friendly, hyper kind of guy that's always going to be at Red's side and oh my gosh you won't believe how many times I've actually typed Faith in this rather then Red or Rose. Whenever I think of Gaignun being with someone my mind flashes "Faith, Faith, Faith," and now I've gotta be like "RED ROSE!" so yeah XD If I have typed Faith please don't kill me for it and I really hope you enjoyed this as much as I did writing it~~~ xxx_


End file.
